Funk Patrol Minigames
Funk Patrol Minigames are a series of minigames exclusive to Stage 4 at the Fulci Fun Center. A majority of the minigames occur primarily during this dimension. In this area, Juliet and Nick will be sent into a virtual world, where they become part of it when their skin starts to become a digital overlay. They enter this dimension when the player starts to use mysterious arcade games. Various zombies and enemies will appear here to challenge the player using classical video games. Once the player has completed a challenge they can leave and return to the Fulci Fun Center. __FORCETOC__ Summary ]] 'Phase 1' After entering an elevator, Josey will insert a San Romero High School coin into an arcade game, activating a minigame that Juliet must confront. She and Nick subsequently enter a digital maze where their bodies become overlain with pink monochrome tone. DokuroMan will appear to secure area and try to prevent Juliet from snatching the keys. The goal of this minigame is to grab all eight keys scattered throughout the maze, while at the same time avoiding the sight of the DokuroMen. After all are collected, Juliet is allowed to leave the minigame. 'Phase 2' After sliding down a Pole and finding a mysteriously exclusive arcade game, Juliet is suddenly transported back into another minigame. Juliet must use pink elevators to reach the top of the area, while battling various zombies and a DokuroMan. Juliet may also be in use of the pink doors that help Juliet progress if an elevator is not present. There are also blue doors, which are used for Nick, so that a Nick Blue Zombie may appear whenever a obstacle is needed to be overcome. After defeating a DokuroMan, Juliet will have accomplished the minigame, and then can leave. 'Phase 3' After killing a horde of zombies, Juliet will again find a mysterious isolated Arcade game. Once entering, Juliet is teleported into another minigame, where she must destroy all the arising Zombies in the area, while at the same time avoiding the white block from hitting her. After all the zombies are defeated, Juliet can leave once the white block destroys the barrier preventing her to escape. 'Phase 4' After destroying a falling Helicopter outside the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet finds another mysterious arcade game present. Visiting one, she is again introduced into another minigame. Juliet and Nick will be in a boxed gondola, while having to ride up a digital version of the building. The player must evade or tackle obstacles, such as evading falling objects or destroying them by shooting lasers from the gondola. Once the area is reached, Juliet will leave. This is the last minigame at the Fulci Fun Center. Gallery ArcadeGame.png|Josey's Coin ArcadeGame1.png|A signal for an initiating minigame ArcadeGame2.png|READY? 1-1-.jpg|The DokuroMan Maze ArcadeGame3.png|A mysterious Arcade game ArcadeGame4.png|Door to Door ArcadeGame5.png|Breakout Minigame ArcadeGame6.png|Another Arcade game ArcadeGame7.png|The Gondola Minigame References *Each phase reminisces a classic arcade game. **The DokuruMan Minigame is based on Pac-Man. **The Elevator Minigame is based on Elevator Action. **The White Block Minigame is based on Breakout. **The Gondola Minigame is based on Crazy Climber. Trivia/Notes *These minigames have the most classic arcade references in the game. See Also *Fulci Fun Center *DokuroMan *Josey's Ship Category:Article stubs Category:Minigames